1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to particulate, fibrous and amorphous filler/extenders and pigments for functional use in improving or enhancing the physical, as well as aesthetic, properties of simple polymeric compositions, polymeric alloys, and combinations of polymeric and ceramic compositions or alloys. It relates generally to all inorganic particulate and/or fibrous extender/filler/pigment substances any and all of which are terminated at faces or fractured surfaces in ions which are unsaturated and possess free valencies inasmuch as typical solids made up of three dimensional continuous atomic latices must be interrupted at terminal faces and fractured surfaces. See in this regard: (1) Iler, "The Colloid Chemistry of Silica and Silicates", Cornell University Press, New York, 1955, at P. 258; and (2) Angewandte Chemie, International Edition, Vol. 5, No. 6, June 1966, at P. 533.
2. Prior Art
In the commercial and industrial utilization of polymeric compositions, both simple and alloy, of polymeric and ceramic composites and alloys both fabricated and non-fabricated articles and systems, it is very frequently desired that the composition employed contains either/or (and both, or all three) fillers, pigments and fibrous substances of some kind/s. Inert reinforcing and non-reinforcing fillers, extenders and pigments render polymeric/polymeric alloy compositions less expensive and more readily processable notwithstanding positive contributions in the way of physical, chemical and electrical properties as tensile strength, impact strength, tear resistance, and dielectric constant and strength.
Many polymeric compositions virtually useless along are converted into highly serviceable and aesthetic products by combining them with the proper amounts/s of appropriate particulate and/or fibrous extender/filler pigments. The action of the extender/filler particulate or fibrous pigment substances is dependent upon their natures, the type of polymer(s) or ceramic combinations with which they are employed, and the actual amount (filler-loading and/or pigment volume concentration) of extender/filler pigment, particulate or fibrous, present in the combined mixture.
The presence of surface ions in an unsaturated state at faces, fractured or amorphous surface exposing free unsatisfied valencies has inspired attempts to modify the surface functionality of extender/filler/pigment, particulate, fibrous or amorphous, to yield increased reactivity and consequent two and three dimensional coupling with the polymer or polymer/ceramic matrix either, or and all polymer/particulate, polymer/particulate/fibrous double and triple interfacial activities. Initial studies have lent encouragement to the proposition that such a modification might be effected using silane coupling agents. Reference is made to R. L. Kass, et al., "Interaction of Alkoxy Silane Coupling Agents With Silica Surfaces", Polym. Eng. Sci. 1971, 11(1), 11-18; M. L. Hair, et al., "Reactions of Chlorosilanes With Silica Surfaces", J. Phys. Chem. 1969, 73 (7), 2372-8; and S. Sterman, et al., "Silane Coupling Agents as Intergral Blends in Resin-Filler Systems". Modern Plastics, July 1963, 125-138. Moreover, reference is also made to the following U.S. Patents, which form a background against which the present invention stands out as a valuable, novel, and unobvious advance: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,660,134 (Morris); 3,948,676 (Laufer); 3,929,718 (Fratel); and 3,849,152 (Mimeault). However, extensive commercial utilization of silane/s, isopropyl titanate analogs and glass resin modified particulate, fibrous and amorphous filler/extender pigments has been delayed because of the relatively high cost, lack of understanding, and current ineffective versatile production techniques and/or the variations of their effectiveness.